danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Hajime Hinata/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Hajime Hinata.png|Hajime's design in ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Hajimedr3.jpg|Hajime's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Hajime Hinata;s offcial dr3 design.png|Hajime's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. Profile Hinata.png|Hajime's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3. Profile Kamukura.png|Izuru's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' tumblr_inline_mlzzs3h5111qz4rgp.jpg|Hajime's beta design. tumblr_inline_mlzzssehar1qz4rgp.jpg|Hajime's beta design (2). tumblr_inline_mm19owupdw1qz4rgp.jpg|Hajime's beta design (3). Haji beta.png|Hajime's beta design (4). Hinata beta4.png|Hajime's beta design (5). Hinata beta 5.png|Hajime's beta design (6). Hinata beta 6.png|Hajime's beta design (7). Hinata beta 7.png|Hajime's beta design (8). Hinata beta 8.png|Hajime's beta design (9). Early Hinata.png|Hajime's early design. Yougotthatwrong.jpeg|Hajime's beta "You've got that wrong!" sprite. ''Danganronpa 3'' Hajime Hinata's beta design DR3.png|Hajime's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Intro Hinata.gif|Hajime's introduction. Opening Hajime and Izuku DR3 Opening.jpg|Hajime and Izuru in the opening. Hajime_&_kamukura_opening_2.png|Hajime and Izuru in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Nanami meet Hinata.jpg|Hajime first meeting Chiaki Nanami. Hinata Nanami Gala omega.jpg|Hajime and Chiaki discussing Gala Omega. Ultimate Imposter attempted escape.jpg|Hajime noticing the Ultimate Imposter about to escape. Yukizome tied Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Hajime having seen Chisa Yukizome tie the Ultimate Imposter. Hinata's data.jpg|Hajime's profile owned by The Steering Committee. Episode 02 Hinata_chillin_on_a_bench.png|Hajime resting on a bench during break time. Chisa scolds Hajime.png|Chisa scolding Hajime for getting down on himself. Chiaki grabs Hajime's hand.png|Chiaki having grabbed Hajime's hand to hang out with him in the game center. Episode 03 Hinata browse.jpg|Hajime searching for information about Hope's Peak Academy's Main Course acceptance. Kazuichi Gundam.png|Hajime walks past members of Class 77-B while thinking about how he has no talent. Hinata's depression.jpg|Hajime's lost in his thought about being an ordinary talentless person. Hinata play.jpg|Hajime still thinking about being talentless while playing a game. Hajime stops Sato from slapping Natsumi.png|Hajime having stopped Sato from slapping Natsumi Kuzuryu. Hinata approached Natsumi.jpg|Hajime trying to convince Natsumi to stop intimidating Sato and Mahiru Koizumi. Hinata thinking.jpg|Hajime thinking about Natsumi's words. Sato's frustation.jpg|Hajime asking Sato about the truth behind Natsumi's murder. Hajime after being punched by Juzo.png|Hajime having been taken down by Juzo Sakakura. Chisa protects Hajime from Juzo's punch.png|Hajime being protected by Chisa Yukizome from Juzo's punch. A Farewell to All Future.jpg|Hajime surprised when Chiaki apologized to him. Episode 05 Hinata in the project.jpg|Hajime undergo the Izuru Kamukura Project. Episode 07 Kamukura date with Enoshima.jpg|Izuru and Junko about to attend The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. Kamukura shot.jpg|Izuru's right cheek being grazed from a bullet shot by a dying Student Council member. Izuru being framed by Junko.png|Izuru being framed by Junko for the murder of the Student Council members. Episode 08 Kamukura vs Komaeda.jpg|Izuru jammed and steal Nagito Komaeda's gun. Kamukura shot Komaeda.jpg|Izuru about to shot Nagito. "Hinata-kun...right?".png|Izuru trying to regocnize Chiaki Nanami. Episode 10 Kamukura's tears.png|Izuru unknowingly crying over Chiaki's death. Episode 11 Izuru sad.PNG|Izuru looking sad as he observes The Tragedy. DR2Hotel.PNG|Hajime and Nagito meet Chiaki in the Neo World Program. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Izuku as an Ultimate Despair.jpg|Izuru overseeing the Tragedy. Episode 06 Hajime at Jabberwock Island confronting the Future Foundation Forces.jpeg|Hajime at Jabberwock Island confronting the Future Foundation. Izuru eye.PNG|Hajime commenting that Future Foundation's attack is boring. Episode 12 Hinata defeating the troops.png|Hajime defeating some of Future Foundation's troops. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World EnteringIzuruAI.png|The World Destroyer entered Nagito Komaeda's illusionary world. IzuruAIFingerGun.png|The World Destroyer about to take down a force using gun shots from his fingers. IzuruAI Atop Construction.png|The World Destroyer facing Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Sonia Nevermind, and Peko Pekoyama. IzuruAI Headshot Pekoyama.png|The World Destroyer about to shoot Peko. Nagito Lost Memories.png|A glimpse of Hajime during the Killing School Trip seen as Nagito trying to remember him. Nagito Murdered anime version.PNG|Hajime's apperance in Nagito's flashback during his murder in Killing School Trip. IzuruAI Nagito Construction.png|The World Destroyer encountering Nagito in a construction building. IzuruAI Smiling(2).png|The World Destroyer amused by Nagito's words. IzuruAI Nagito_Deconstruction.png|Nagito attempting to take down the World Destroyer with him. IzuruAI_Task_Completion.png|The World Destroyer was able to fulfill his task as he could regain Nagito's original identity. Izuru AI.png|The World Destroyer explaining about the illusonary world. Hajime Waking Nagito.png|Hajime waking up Nagito from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Hajime telling Nagito that he was the last to wake up. Hajime Loves Boats.png|Hajime and his classmates already waiting for Nagito's arrival. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Hajime Izuru.png|Hajime tells the deceased Chisa that he was finally able to recognize that there is something more important than talent. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Hajime and the others confronting Ryota Mitarai. Hajime Chiaki's hair clip .PNG|Hajime staring at Chiaki's hair clip. Hinata convincing Mitarai.JPG|Hajime convincing Ryota to join his classmates. Hinata convincing Ryota.JPG|Hajime telling Ryota that his worth has nothing to do with being someone's classmate. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Hajime and his classmates comforting Ryota. Hajime glances at Makoto.png|Hajime looks onto Makoto with respect while making his way back to the ship. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Hajime as Izuru pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Nanami smiling.JPG|Hajime being told by Chiaki that this is the ending that she hoped for. Hinata and Komaeda ending.png|Hajime and Nagito smiling as they return to Jabberwock Island. |-| Game (Hajime)= Trailer Hinata Hajime Trailer 1.png|Hajime in the first trailer of the original Danganronpa 2. Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h38m46s199.png|Hajime in the game opening. (Japanese) HajimeHinataOpeningENG.png|Hajime in the game opening. (English) Prologue Event 2 (2).png|Hajime arriving at the academy (1). Event 3.png|Hajime arriving at the academy (2). Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|The start of the Killing School Trip. Hajime with bullet wound.png|Hajime grazed by a bullet from a Monobeast. Chapter 1 50 (2).jpg|Hajime at the Ultimate Imposter party. 53.jpg|Hajime and the others taking the elevator to the trial room. Event 54 (2).png|Hajime looking up to the night sky. Chapter 2 Event 56.png|Hajime looking over the second island. b0042375_506fe4af894d9.jpg|Hajime standing before an abandoned steel gate. Event 64 (2).png|Hajime's encounter with a tied-up Nagito Komaeda in the old building. b0042375_50871ecd5739b.jpg|Hajime and Akane Owari checking the window to see if the killer escaped through it. Chapter 3 Event 86.png|Hajime looking over the third island. Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Hajime and the others at a fireworks party. Event 97.png|Hajime's strange dream. Event 95.png|Hajime waking up below Mikan Tsumiki. (1) Event 96.png|Hajime waking up below Mikan Tsumiki. (2) Reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Hajime and the others shocked at Nekomaru's new appearance. Chapter 4 Event_111.png|Hajime looking over the fourth island. Riding roller coaster.jpg|Hajime and the others riding a roller coaster. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Riding the train to the funhouse. 7NTaHs6.png|Hajime, Akane, and Robo-Nekomaru Nidai participating in Monokuma's Tai-chi class. GNVFFkT.png|Hajime and Akane checking if the column was the murder weapon. Chapter 5 Event_126.png|Hajime looking over the fifth island. Event_137.png|Hajime reading the student profiles. Event 136.png|Chiaki Nanami and Hajime reading the student profiles. Chapter 6 Nanami and Hinata together.png|Hajime's vision where he meets Chiaki. Event_168_(2).png|Hajime's vision where he's encouraged by Chiaki. Hinata Awakening.png|Awakening. SDR2 cast graduation.jpg|Hajime and the other survivors having activated the Forced Shutdown. Farewell.jpg|Hajime and the others as the virtual world falls apart. Event_178.png|"I won't forget!". Event_229_(2).png|"I'll live on as Hajime Hinata!". Class Trial Endings Comic 11.png|Hajime identifies Teruteru Hanamura as the culprit in the first trial. Comic 21.png|Hajime identifies Peko as the culprit in the second trial. Comic 28.png|Hajime identifies Mikan as the culprit in the third trial. Comic 39.png|Hajime identifies Gundham Tanaka as the culprit in the fourth trial. Comic 52.png|Hajime frustrated at the outcome of the fifth trial. Special Hajime breifs.png|Hajime's underwear. Report Card Hajime Hinata Report Card Page 1.jpg|Hajime's Report Card (Page 1). Hajime Hinata Report Card Page 2.jpg|Hajime's Report Card (Page 2). Hinata's Report Card.png|Hajime's Report Card (Japanese). ''New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version Hinata's NDRV3 introduction.png|Hajime's introduction in ''Danganronpa V3 demo Class Trial version. Demo trial.jpg|Hajime, Makoto, and Himiko Yumeno in Panic Debate. |-| Game (Izuru)= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 0 Event 166.png|Izuru talking to Nagito during their voyage to Jabberwock Island in a boat. Izuru Kamukura.png|Izuru Kamukura in a boat (close up). Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Chapter 6 E3bdf328515067c70be549fffb49efcb.jpg|Izuru watching Monaca Towa and the Servant. Kamukura.png|Izuru at the end of the game. |-| Manga= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Hopespeakring.png|Hajime giving Nagito a Hope's Peak Ring during Island Mode. Hinata despaiting.png|Hajime surprised by the events that happened when he passed out. Super danganronpa 2 Hajime in manga.jpg|Hajime introducing himself. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. No no way really Hinata.png|Hajime's reaction to Usami's death. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 3.png|Hajime still shocked over Usami's death. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage Plays= ''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Hajimestage.jpg|Hajime's (Ryūsei Yokohama) Full Outfit in the play. Hajimestage2.jpg Hajimestage3.jpg Hajimestage4.jpg Hajimestage5.jpg Hajimestage6.jpg Hajimestage7.jpg Hajimestage8.jpg Hajimestage9.jpg Hajimestage10.jpg Stagehajime4.jpg|Hajime and Monokuma. Hajinagi.jpg|Hajime meeting Nagito. Stagehajime.jpg|Hajime in the dark. Stagehajime2.jpg|Hajime being surprised by Monokuma's appearance. Stagehajime3.jpg|Shocked Hajime. Hajinagi2.jpg|Hajime and Nagito. Hajinagi3.jpg|Hajime and Nagito. (2) Stagegroup.jpg|Hajime with Kazuichi Soda, Nagito, Mahiru, Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Imposter, Teruteru and Gundham. Hajimekazuichi.jpg|Hajime and Kazuichi. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Hajime Hinata.png|Hajime portrayed by Ryūsei Yokohama. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair SDR2 Promotional Beta.png|Hajime being shown off in some beta promotional art, alongside Chiaki, Akane and Byakuya. '(More Info Needed)' Icecream.jpg|Hajime, Chiaki and Nagito eating ice cream. '(More Info Needed)' Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Hajime Hinata Official art from the DR Reload book..png|Hajime official art from the ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload book. (More Info Needed) Kamakura reloadfanbook.jpg|Official art of Izuru from Danganronpa Reload. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoandHajime.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art Hajime, Nagito and Monokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' Official art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|''Danganronpa'' Namco Promotional Poster. (More Info Needed) USboTy4.jpg|Hajime on the Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Side: Despair Hinata and Komaeda in Magazine Scan.jpg|Hajime and Nagito. '(More Info Needed)' Hinata and Nanami official art.jpg|Official Art. '(More Info Needed)' Hinata and Komaeda in Animedia.jpg|Official art with Nagito from Animedia's special image. '(More Info Needed)' Hinata in Otomedia.jpg|Otomedia Magazine (September 2016). '(More Info Needed)' Hinata Nanami Yukizome art.png|Official art. '(More Info Needed)' Nanami, Hinata, and Kamukura DR3.jpg|Official art of Izuru, Hajime and Chiaki. '(More Info Needed)' Kamukura and the Despair Sisters.jpg|Official Art. '(More Info Needed)' NanamiChiaki_HinataHajime.jpg|Official art. '(More Info Needed)' Remnants of Despair art.jpg|Izuru and the Remnants of Despair. '(More Info Needed)' Side: Hope Fortunecookies.jpg|Nagito giving Hajime fortune cookies. '(More Info Needed)' Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Dangan Beautiful.jpg|Hajime on ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days cover. ''Danganronpa 3'' Side: Despair DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Despair Promo Art. Cleaner Izuru DR3 shot.png|Izuru replacing Hajime in Danganronpa 3 official art. Tumblr obus1ncg0j1qmlmyuo1 540.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Advertisement (Newtype Magazine). DR3 regular cover side despair volume 1.jpg|Hajime and Chiaki on the cover of Side: Despair - Volume 1 Blu-Ray DVD. Nanami_and_Hinata_in_DvD.jpg|Hajime and Chiaki on the cover of Side: Despair - Volume 4 Blu-Ray DVD. Despair Volume 5.jpg|Izuru and Chiaki on the cover of Side: Despair - Volume 5 Blu-Ray DVD. DR3 Blue Ray Box 002.png|Izuru in the Blu-ray cover box. Official Art Hinata, Komaeda.jpg|Official art from Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair's ending cover. Komahinanami.jpg|Official art from the Danganronpa 3 Staff Book.Official Staff Book Side: Hope Sidehopecover.jpg|Hajime and Class 77-B on the cover of Side: Despair and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. Hinata and Nanami by Lerche.jpg|Official art.Official art by Lerche ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Danganronpawallpaper10.jpg''|Danganronpa 1.2. Reload'' art. Danganronpawallpaper9.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2. Reload'' art. Danganronpawallpaper8.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2. Reload'' art. Danganronpawallpaper5.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2. Reload'' official art. Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. Chibi DR2 characters.jpg|Chibi Hajime, Chiaki and Nagito Promotional art. ''Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Promo.png|Promotional art for the Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen collaboration. |-| Official Site= Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Hajime Hinata on the official site.png|Hajime on the official ''Danganronpa Reload site. NIS_Hinata.png|Hajime on the official English site. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School HajimeDangan3.png|Hajime's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. Izuru dr3.png|Izuru's profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Izurusmooth.png|Izuru's updated profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Class 77-B Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android. New Years PC Wallpaper.png|New Years wallpaper for PC. New Years iPhone Wallpaper.png|New Years wallpaper for iPhone. New Years Android Wallpaper.png|New Years wallpaper for Android. New Years Greeting Card.png|New Years greeting card.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Хаджимэ Хината pl:Galeria:Hajime Hinata